memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aslan class
All regular talk goes here For a short prequel, check this out. This page is a unique story: Each user picks 1 or 2 characters and acts as their voice. for more, mail to: wakachukie@yahoo.com = Story = Character List Aslan class Crew *Michael Atreides, CO - contact *Matthew Ryan, XO - contact *Alice (Series-0172), Neurogenic Protocore Bio-Avatar, contact *Kosh, Chief Engineer - contact *B'Jok, Weapons Master- ????,Wakachukie-temporary, contact *House, Doctor - contact *Josh, PK/MACO soldier - ????,Wakachukie-temporary, contact *Robbie, CompForce soldier - ????,Wakachukie-temporary, contact Other Recuring Characters *Qut, Q species - Rift Fleet, contact Chapter 1 - "Takeoff" Michael -''' "Report" 'Alice (Materializing from Nav section) -' "Except for a nearby minor protonic storm, all systems are go Captain Atreides." 'Michael (walks from turbolift to Captain's Chair) -' "Very well Alice. Ryan, are all personnel onboard?" 'Ryan -' "Yes, sir. The last group just transported aboard." 'Michael -' "Shipwide. Attention, we are about to takeoff. All crew to stations. Troops, prepare for inspection. Passengers, please remain in your Quarters. End. Alice, Clear all pylons and moorings. Navigation, ahead 0.01% impulse." 'Alice -' "Aye Captain all restraints released and Impulse activated." ''- The Aslan majestically clears the shipyard and banks into its jump to Transwarp'' 'Michael -' "Ryan, could you handle inspection for me? I've got a few calls back "home" to make. Oh and Alice, you mentioned a protonic storm. Is it of sufficient power/density to warrant an investigation?" Ryan sighed, giving his captain a nod. He had always loved how much the captain hated inspections, but now the tables were turned. Oh well - the sooner it was done the better. Alice reviews the phoenomenon from the ships Astrometric Nav section "The storm is 138 by 98 meters around and consists of basic Quantum matter for this type of storm. 38% Fermions, 42% Baryons, Primarily Hydrogen based. Hmm..This is interesting.." 'Michael -' "Hold that thought for a sec" He quickly interfaces with the chair. "Ok Alice, What is it?" 'Alice -' "There appears to be a strong concentration of Thermographic and Interphasic particles at the Sub-Quantum level throughout the entire particle cloud which the Protons can easily keep in stabilized form, Shall I activate a group of Stage 1 science probes for further study Captain Atriedes?." 'Michael -' "Very well, keep us at maximum probe distance until safety is verified by the temporal scanners, then close to optimal scanning range. Also, take samples to Kosh for study. If he approves, activate the Bussard collecters - that hydrogen could keep us going for a long time. And Ryan...good he's off on inspection. Hope it doesn't take him too long." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain Deploying probes now" The Class 1 Probes launch from Aslans foward array. They quickly penetrate the slowly spinning expanse of gas and are (visually) lost in the mist. 'Michael -' "Well, now we wait for the results. I wonder what Ryan is doing..." Far below the Bridge, Ryan is inspecting each soldier and his room 'Josh -' "Robbie, You hear?" 'Robbie -' "About the inspection? Of course. Captain Michael should be along any second. Don't worry, even Kosh couldn't find it." 'Josh -' "The Captain isn't the one coming. I just heard from 2 decks up that Ryan is the one inspecting." 'Robbie -' Nervously finishes organizing his room. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll make a ton with this batch and maybe we can buy him off..." 'Josh -' "Shut it! Someone's coming." 'Ryan -' "I heard that... but don't worry, I won't take it personally this time. At ease, before you sprain something, like you nearly did." 'Robbie -' "Uh, thank you sir." Casually slides the dropped Pad under his Boot. "You will find our area is in perfect working order." 'Josh -' "The men are ready for any situation" Trying to distract Ryan from the Pad. "Are the rumors about a Starfleet-wide crew reduction true?" 'Ryan -' "I'm not sure. I think its being discussed within the higher levels of Starfleet at this moment, but I can't be too certain." Looking round, Ryan decided that the best way to sum up this inspection was to finish it quickly. "Everything seems to be in working order." Turning to leave, Ryan made it to the door, but stopped and looked at Robbie. "Oh, and Robbie?" 'Robbie -' "Yessir?" Quickly slips the Pad into a groove hidden within the floorplates. 'Ryan -' "No more bribes." Ryan decided it would be best to finish up in Engineering, and he was assured that the engineers would be too busy to notice him, and the chief engineer would be shouting orders every two seconds. The door parted before him, and he was met with, as he had guessed, the sound of shouting, partially metallic objects being strewn across the floor and engineers complaining that the wrong component was installed in the wrong system. In the middle of this chaos, Kosh calmly stood, telepathically directing his workers and the ship's organic systems. 'Ryan -' "Having fun?" Kosh nearly ignored him, only just noticing the first officer as he brushed by. 'Kosh -' "The universe grows. Time flows in a sphere. You are impatient." 'Ryan -' "Sure thing. I'll just get on with the inspection." 'Michael -' "Michael to Ryan, how far are you with inspection?" 'Ryan -' "I'm in Engineering, sir. You know how messy this place can be..." 'Michael -' "Indeed. Anyways, try to speed it up a little, we just lost contact with one of the probes." 'Ryan -' "Will do." 'Alice -' "Captain We've just lost 2 more probes in the singularity" 'Michael -' "Great, as usual the temporal scanners can't tell an pebble from a Borg. I'll have a chat with Kosh later." He checks the readouts. "The singularity is expanding. We need to evacuate the system before neutralizing it. Alice, what are we dealing with? And where is Ryan?" 'Alice -' Officer Ryan is coming in Turbolift 2 and 2 More probes have just gone missing apparantly they have just disappeared into the storm where the concentration of Interphasic particles are at its strongest. I can currently only theorize that this phoeonmeon is what is commonly categorized as a "Ghost Storm". 'Michael -' "Hmm. Upgrade Ship status to Yellow Alert. Dispatch small craft to clear the area. Charge Trans-Phasers for immediate use. I want to hit a smaller, separate area of the storm to see if these new phasers are effective. If not, we have bigger guns." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain and shall I activate Dorothy for better attack precision?" 'Michael -' He leans back to activate the mental targeting interface. "Yes, and recall the remaining probes so we don't have to rebuild them all." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain recalling probes and activating Dorothy Series-225 now." '''Dorothy (Materializes in Ships Weapons Core) Activating Targeting Grid and may I suggest the use of the Trans Neutrino arrays as a 2ndary attack course." Michael -''' "Very well. Fire when ready." The Aslan angles towards the storm and 5 particle beams pierce the swirling gas. 'Dorothy -' "Trans-Phasers have little to no effect on the singularity switching to Neutrino Ion Cannons." 3 Heavy blasts of Neutrino plasma slam into the growing energy mass and rip a massive tear through the clould. 'Dorothy -' "The Ion beams are neutralizing the storms exotic particles at their source." 'Alice -' "Captain I'm just now reciving telemetry from the returning probes, according to the returning data the storms energy matrix indicates that this was not naturally occurring it was artifically created." 'Michael - ' "Very Interesting. 1st, speculate on origins - particularly who has the ability to form this storm. Then I want to know how it was formed - specifically can we repeat the process and how we could make use of it." Heads towards the turbolift. "I'll be in my ready room when your report is ready. Oh, and have Ryan bring the results of the inspection." 'Alice -' "Aye Captain full report and multi spectrum analysis within 5 hours." The Aslan slowly cruises around its standard patrol area Chapter 2: The other side Should we keep this title? Michael is sitting at his desk. 'Michael - ' "Computer, Televison on. News channel Gold, low volume." TV: "Just a few minuites ago, the Joint Chiefs of Staff released a document in a press conference here at the Capitol detailing the budget for ship class maintenance. Apparently there is going to be a big shake-up here..." 'Alice (Materializing into Ready Room) -' Captain I've completed analysis of the anomaly data. Shall I tell you what Exo-Sciences have found?. 'Michael - ' "TV off. Please do, and have the appropriate Senior Officers routed a copy of the information or called here." Ryan enters along with Kosh, House, and B'Jok. 'Michael - ' "Let me guess who. The Wyrqux?" 'Alice - ' "Actually neither myself nor the entire Science research crew dont really know who originally created this particular anomaly, however this is what we do know". (Alice activates the rooms main Holo-Screen). "Since the stories and legends of everything from haunted houses to so-called Psychic projections that lasted up until the late 21st Century both of these forms of Sub-Quantum particles have been the source of most of this type of phoenomenon" (Alice shows a basic Hologram of the Particles structure). Interphasic particles themselves were not even discovered until the late-mid 24th century, this was due to the fact that the particles themselves were massless and held the abilty to allow solid matter and energy to passively move right through them this was the main reason that these particles could never be visibly seen with earlier forms of sensor systems". (Alice changes the Holoimage) "However by the late 2390's great strides in developing various new forms of sensor technology around these particles and other Sub-Quantum energies allowed for not only the research of these particles to be found but also for new technologies to be developed utilizing the exotic matter". (Alice shows another Hologram of the cloud itself). By 2400 many Supercorporations and alien species began to develop new exploration and weapons technology around the energy itself such as this particle storm". 'Ryan -' "Are you suggesting this is a - research project of some sort?" 'Michael -' "More likely a weapon system as it was expanding. Kosh?" 'Kosh -' "The end is the beginning of infinity." 'House -' "Wierd gibberish as usual. Alice, you mentioned Psychic projection. Why were our telepaths unaffected?" 'Kosh -' "In the wrong place the children are." 'Michael -' ""Of course, they are phased out of our reality." 'Alice -' "Quite Correct Captain, however it would appear that this cloud was not nescessarily a weapon in itself". (Alice zooms in on the image) "More likely due to its apparently and intentionally manufactured natural appearance and also the storms primary Proton and Hydrogen based elements that this particular storm was intended to be used as some sort of storage device, holding and keeping these exotic particles stabilized until whoever created them returns to either gather or use them for whatever purpose they want which could be nearly anything from a directed energy weapons system to a interdimensional travel system". 'Michael -' "Do you recommend that we should attemp to re-form a more controlled storm? Or should we wait for the original makers to return? After all, our Primary Mission orders will not take effect until 1700 tomorrow." 'B'Jok -' "Captain, I say wait. We can set up a defensible area and load it with traps for whoever comes. They destroyed our probes, Honor demands retribution." 'Michael -' "We also had no loss of life. Everyone else?" Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors *''While we work on Chapter 2+; these 2 following chapters can be further developed as a "side-project". Especially as we will need a transition from LLP's story to Rift Fleets.'' Dr. House is sitting in his office in sickbay while his nurse treated a slight wound. The computer responded in kind. 'House -' "I really need a vaction." 'Computer -'"Oh, cheer up for a little bit doc. After all, things like this do not happen often." 'House -' "What do you know? I have been cooped up in this messed up can for a couple of months now and I do not know what is going on up stairs. For all I know we could be facing a huge alien ship with incredible powers or be looking at some new black hole that seems to not be doing anything." 'Computer -' "You do not know how right you are. My sensors confirm that an anomily is out side of the ship but ALICE is keeping me from accessing other files." 'House -' "How come you are the second smart computer here anyway?" 'Computer -' "I was programed to assist you doctor and I only have access to what is required throughout the ship. Such as crew quarter staistics, basic data files, and a full memory storage for medicines to help you with your studies." House put his hand to his head and then put it down. Then he gets up from his chair and starts to walk out the door. 'House -' "Sorry I asked." 'Nurse -' "Were are you going sir?" The patient jump from the table after the medical tool was removed and followed House out of sickbay. 'House -' "Out. I need some 'fresh air' to clear my head." Kosh appears from around the bend. 'Kosh -' "Wait." 'House -' "Want to follow me?" 'Kosh -' "Yes. Age, like separation, brings perspective." House looked at Kosh with a surprised face then looked forward back down the hall while walking down it. 'House -' "Separation? How do you mean?" 'Kosh -' "Our task has no ... memory" 'House -' "I see your point. Hold on." House stoped Kosh from walking to far while he seemed to seanse something. 'Kosh -' "What?" 'House -' "Something is not right. I feel like I am being followed." 'Kosh -' "The ship lives. There is no terror." House takes out a triquarder and scans a nearby ladder. 'House -' "No it is not that. Something is up there. I am going to take a look." 'Kosh -' "Go I will" They both climbed up the ladder into the inner section of the ship. Noises were coming down a tunnel to both House's and Kosh's left. Hose got up fully and started to scan the tunnel. 'House -' "I have something organic down their." 'Kosh -' "Life crawls along the light" House was not listening instead he crawled down the tunnel with the voices coming out of it. Kosh rolled his eyes and followed. A little while later House stoped and his triquarder was going off like crazy. 'House -' "Hey, I think we are here - but I do not see anything." 'Kosh -' "See the bending stones" House looked twice more and the results were the same. 'House -' "What ever it is it should be right here." As soon as he finished the upper plating poped open and a starfleet captain was looking at both House and Kosh who, after jumping back a few feet, looked up to see the Captain's face. 'House -' "Who are you?!" '''The captain looked at both House and Kosh with curiousity. 'Q -' "I am Captain Quentanion! I would like to know exacly what this ship is doing here when its crew should be somewhere else." 'House -' "What do you mean by 'somewhere else'?" 'Kosh -' "Life has many roads but this one is different from the rest." The captain droped into the lower tunnel and when he was on his kees he placed the plate back on the hole that he just came from. Once done he started to move past House, who was in front of the captain while Kosh was behind the captain. Both House and Kosh started to follow the captain and soon arrived in a juntion between tunnels. The area was a good size so all three stood up once they were out of the tunnel. 'Q -' "I mean to say that this ship should not exist. By the way if you must call me something besides 'Q' or Quentanion you may call me Qut." 'Kosh -' "Quit?" 'Qut -' "Yes but pronounce it like 'Q' and 'what' put together." 'House -' "Okay enough. Why should this ship not exist? What are you? Why are you here?" 'Qut -' "Temper temper. I shall answer you in kind. First off I am a Q. Not to worry I will not vanish you to some other timeline or make you do silly things like 'testing' you. No I am just here to observe you. That of course is my second reason and my only reason here. You see the continum is finaly getting, how you say, 'undull'. Some of them have started to pick out names, like myself, just for the fun of it. Although what I mean by 'why this ship should not exist' is because of where you are." House and Kosh look at each other while Qut has a smile on his face. Then both House and Kosh look back at Qut. 'Kosh -' "Space has many mysteries but this one puzzles most." 'House -' "Yeah. What is so special about the place we are now?" 'Qut -' "You will find out in time but whatever comes out of what you are looking at now you should consider your past. He he. I am terribly sorry but I must leave to see a friend of the continum's. I think right now he is rather relieved of something but I cannot be sure. Also before I go I have a question for your captain." 'Kosh -' "What news does free egales bring?" 'Qut -' "Tell your captain if he still has that photo from his 'previous' ship. He should understand from their. Goodbye." Qut then waved his arm and vanished into nothing. More or less he dissapeared in the usual "light source" that the Q uses. House and Kosh then realized that they need to get to the captain as soon as possible to relay the message and their encouter. So they found the hatch in the room to take them down into the main hallway. Once down the ladder, and once the hatch was closed above, they started to make their way to the bridge as fast as possible. On the Bridge: 'Michael -' "A Q!? Oh, thats just great and the very last thing we need. Hmm, a picture? Like on of those archaic photographs? Well, I was presented one ages ago, but since then even library stasis fields couldn't keep it intact." 'Ryan -' "What was it a picture of?" 'Michael -' "Thats the funny thing. It was of one of those Sovereign class ships like you watched on the History channel. Back then, they were still considered power-houses. Even today, some of the smaller Starbases keep a few around." Chapter 4: Long Lost Memories (Change the name of the chapter if you want and take over the characters if you want too because I hink I am enjoying this story. Also is this 'revised' version of Kosh better than what I previously placed down. I tryied my best but I still need to see a Babylon Five episode to know what you might be placing here but I can only try my best right now. :). Rift Fleet 04:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC))